The Destoyer of love
by CuteEmoAmber
Summary: Alec/Renesmee pairing. REally dont know how to describe! Sorry Please read and review so i have input in how to get better! no longer a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

The Destroyer of Love

Prologue 

He was perfect; in the most vile and evil ways possible. Beautiful to make you look. He has a smooth voice and a magical way with words to get you to trust him. What he didn't allow his victims to see was his sadistic ways and love for torture. But that's what happens when you live forever you tend to get bored and become obsessed with the worst thing possible. Destroying love.

She never doubted him. She left her family and imprint for him. After all the warning s all attempts of making her see sense.

"Nessie don't do this! He will leave you broken! He's lying!" Her family tried and said everything they could to stop her. She just didn't want to believe. Love blinds people even if it's one sided.

1 month later she calls sobbing into the phone.

Alec broke all his promises he never loved her. You can never trust a monster.  
>But that's just what happens when you have forever to live, you get bored. And do the worst things possible to entertain yourself. Destroy Love<p>

Link to her profile- .net/u/2690920/TwilightRachel98

Rachel and I are making this story so it posted on both our profiles..=)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters or situations. I'm trying to hunt down Embry, Paul, Seth and Alec but it's not working out. So they aren't mine! ****L**** SM owns it all! The lucky bitch.**

Chapter 1

From an outside perspective my family was perfect. Everyone was beautiful and polite. If the Brady's were vampires with a half human kid who was destined to be with a shape shifting wolf who use to love her mom than yeah we are the perfect family. We were the typical modern day Brady Bunch, right?

Ever since I was born (Yeah I remember that far back, half vampire remember?) my best friend and long time crush Jacob Black have been there. My family never kept our imprint a secret because I'm very mature when listening to the adults. When they first talked about it in front of me I was cool and collected on the outside but on the inside, I was like a fan girl at a Justin Bieber concert! I have always loved Jacob but was scared he wouldn't feel the same way. Who would love a half vampire person I don't fit in anywhere. But Jacob always makes feel at home and safe.

I heard my phone ringing and ran at a human pace to answer it.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Nessie! I can't come over today, I'm super sorry honey, but I have important pack business." Jacob said in a rush. Like if he was doing something that took a lot of effort.

"Ohh" My voice dimmed a bit. "It's ok Jacob I'll just hang out with somebody else!" I tried to sound optimistic but it didn't turn out well.

"Ok yeah Nessie! You do that," He replied quickly before I could say goodbye he hung up.

'Hmm the call must have dropped but I'm surprised that Jacob didn't ask what's wrong he's usually so good at reading me.' I silently mused to myself.

Well I'll just have to visit Seth. I haven't seen him since they made him Beta of Jacobs pack. After the big Volturi Confrontation, Jacob kept his pack small only Seth, Leah, Embry, Paul and Quil. Seth was made Beta for being there when the pack first formed and he was pretty smart.

I made my way down stairs and told my Grandma Esme that I would be visiting Seth.

"Oh good! Give this to him when you see him!" She exclaimed while giving me a big basket filled with all kinds of deserts.

"Ok grandma! Bye, Love you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out of the main house and to the garage.

It should be a house all on its own we had about 13 cars in total. Everyone in the family had one except my dad, grandpa, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice had two each. That doesn't even count all 4 motorcycles.  
>My mom had one. My dad and uncle jasper had one and so did I. It was my favorite thing to do. Other than being with Jacob!<br>I made my way to my car the Bugatti Veyron, in dark blue. I had inherited my fathers need for speed for driving much to my mother's displeasure.

I was thinking over Jacobs's rude and abrupt phone call when I crossed the treaty line. The treaty was still in place and the only people who could cross were me and my Grandpa Carlisle. But he had to inform either Sam or Jacob beforehand. I could go freely since I was an imprint! I was still majorly happy over that! I had not even realized I had gotten to the clear waters home. I quickly got out and went to the front door. I would have normally knocked but the door was ajar. I slowly opened it fully while tentatively calling out a soft Hello.

My vampire ears picked up a loud moan from Leah's old room. She had moved out last month to go to college. I walked to the door and slowly pushed it open.  
>What I saw broke my half human heart. There on the floor were Leah and Jacob doing the dirty or as my uncle calls it when he thinks I'm not listening fucking. Like. Animals.<p>

I let out a strangled cry that made them both stop in their actions and look up. Jacobs eyed widened in fear and guilt. But all I could do was shake my head and run out of the house. I was in such a hurry. But still dropped the basket in front of Seth's door (I could never embarrass Esme by not doing so) and ran out to the driveway. On my way out I ran into Seth but I couldn't say anything because of the tears that were pouring down. I drove home recklessly. And before I even stopped the car I was out and running toward the forest. I sat by a tree crying until I couldn't any more. I heard some rustling in the leaves above me.

When I looked up my brown eyes met blood red eyes that sparkled even in the darkness of the night.

**A/N: I know I said this would be a one-shot! But I was persuaded to continue. I hope you like it. I have a Beta! Her name is CuteEmoAmber. Any mistakes are my own! Check out her stories! Please R&R ****J**

**P.S- note from beta- Review or you and Alec will never ever ever date ever…. =)**


End file.
